


Accident

by batbatlove



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Bottom Bruce, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, child sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batbatlove/pseuds/batbatlove
Summary: 概梗是不小心中了魔法的超，分裂成兩個，其中一個因為魔法不成熟只分化出15~16歲的樣貌(心智年齡是成熟的超)，然後厚著臉皮找老爺醬醬釀釀來解除魔法的故事.....





	Accident

兩個超的設定是根據[事故](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058019)這篇文稍微改動（ゝ∀·）  
  



End file.
